New World
by Hannahmypet
Summary: Mortals can never know about the Vocaloids' past- not even the Vocaloids themselves know of their own pasts. For a certain new Vocaloid, this can cause not only confusion, but a great deal more. -Title sucks.-
1. New Beginning

-New World-  
-By Hannahmypet-  
-Rating: K+-  
-Pairings: None-  
-Summary: Mortals can never know about the Vocaloids' past- not even the Vocaloids themselves know of their own pasts. For a certain new Vocaloid, this can cause not only confusion, but a great deal more.-  
-A/N: This idea just got stuck in my head, and I had to write it. Please, don't get too attached to it, as I'm known for abandoning my stories halfway through. :/ Ah well, enjoy it anyways, please!  
… I'll shut up now and let you read it, m'kay?-  
-Disclaimer: Vocaloid and all associated properties belong to Crypton. So does Crypton itself.-

Chapter 1: New Beginning

A woman with long blondish hair sat on the curb of a street, hiccupping. How did her life end up like this? She used to be a singer at the local night club. She used to be one of the best in the area. She used to have all she ever wanted. She had a boyfriend whom she lived with, a steady job, a hobby that actually added to her life instead of taking away from it, but now, it was all gone…

Her boyfriend left her, meaning she had nowhere to live. She tried to get an apartment for temporary purposes, but when she started drinking to get rid of her past at the club where she'd sing, she'd sometimes wind up so hung over the next day she'd miss work. Thus, she was fired from her job, wound up as an alcoholic, was kicked out of the apartment because she couldn't pay the rent, and found herself left on the streets, begging and scrounging to stay alive.

She sniffed a little bit, wishing that it'd all go away. What she wouldn't give to get away from this life, start over again…

As if the universe heard her, a newspaper blew in front of her, and she quickly grabbed it. There was an ad saying, "Do you need a new chance at life? We can help you start again as a whole new you. Come to the Crypton Future Media building downtown and give the receptionist the key word "Model 03". She'll know what to do."

The woman chuckled a little bit- this was so cliché, she wondered if she were on camera right then. She even glanced around a little bit to make sure she wasn't right about that, then stuffed the newspaper into her pocket and set off for the downtown sector.

_I doubt it's going to work, it's probably just some elaborate scheme or trick, _she thought, _but it's worth a shot. It's not like I have anything to lose anyways- no money, no pride, nothing. _

So she was quite surprised.

"Hello, welcome to the Crypton Future Media building, what brings you here?" The receptionist woman, with dark, short and tamed hair and a business suit that looked like it never had a wrinkle in it in its entire time, looked down at the woman, who was suddenly very self-conscious of how she looked- and probably smelled- like a hobo. "Oh, I think I know, but you still have to get confirmation, policy and all. So, what's the keyword?" She gave her an expectant look that made the woman shrink back a little. She pulled out the newspaper and unwrinkled it, then squinted a little at the print that all of a sudden seemed much smaller.

"Um, I'm here for something about "Model 03"," she said, almost so soft that the receptionist couldn't hear. However, she did, and she nodded.

"Thought so. You're gonna have to be louder, though, if you want this- we don't need a quiet one, do we?" She chuckled to herself, though the woman couldn't figure out what was funny about that sentence. "Right then, follow me." She set a sign on her desk that said "Please Wait- We Will Be With You Shortly" and then took off towards a hallway, beckoning for the woman to follow her.

She did, having a bit of trouble keeping up with the receptionist and her brisk, 'let's-get-to-business' manner. Suddenly, she disappeared, and for a second, the woman couldn't figure out where she went- then, she stuck her head out a door that the woman hadn't noticed before and pulled her by the arm, saying, "come on already!"

The woman followed her down another set of hallways, up a set of stairs, and into a room that looked as if it were hardly ever used. She then motioned for her to sit down, said "someone will be here soon to talk to you", then left mysteriously.

So the woman sat there, contemplating what they might do. She tried to remember what Crypton did- weren't they the creators of those Vocaloid things? So that meant they did something to do with music or with robots or something. She wasn't sure what they might have that might help her, but then again, almost anything would help at this point.

At this point, a guy in the same level of professional-looking attire as the receptionist, if not more, walked in and sat down in front of the woman. He held his hand out, and the woman nervously shook it, unsure as to what she was thinking when she came here.

"Don't worry," he assured her, seeing the look on her face. "This is easy, and your life will be better when you leave this building, promise. So, let's just talk about what brought you here today, okay?"

_He sounds a bit like a psychiatrist, _she thought. He asked her about things from whether she had any living relatives, close friends, or other people who she knew well, to things as to what she had been doing before she came here, and what jobs she'd had before. Throughout the entire time, he wrote down things on a clipboard. At the end, when the woman was sure he must've asked her every question anyone might want to know about her, he nodded and put the pen away, taking the woman by the hand.

"Congratulations, you made the cut. Follow me, please." He led her down another set of confusing hallways- how many did they have in that building, anyways?- and took her into a place marked 'SUPPLIES'. It appeared to her to just be a supplies closet, but when she went in…

She found she was right.

"Now, what I'm about to offer is not something everyone gets. I'm giving you the chance to escape your past. To start over. Would you like to be a Vocaloid?"

She stared at him as if he had grown a second head. "W-what did you just say!"

He repeated it clearly. "Now, I know that's shocking. Vocaloids are robots, after all- or at least that's what the general public thinks. It's easier that way. But actually, Vocaloids are cyborgs." Seeing the confused look on her face, he added, "That's a human with a bit of robot. They basically have a little bit of robot put into them. No, it doesn't hurt," he insisted, reading her facial expression.

"What we do is take people like you, who could use a chance to start over. We give them the technology that makes them a Vocaloid. We erase all their memory of the past- this is important so they can't spill the secret of being a Vocaloid. It also helps with coping with being a Vocaloid if you don't remember being anything else. Then, we remake them, giving them a new name and look and everything. We teach them what they need to know. Then, they go to live with the other Vocaloids in the house we set up for them.

"Did I miss anything? Well, any questions?" The woman could hardly find her voice- it was all so much. "I-I-I… No. I don't."

"So will you accept my offer?" He asked politely, holding his hand out. She hesitated for a second, then took his hand. "Yes."

"Then it's done," he said, shaking her hand. "Now follow me." He led her out of the building through a set of crazy hallways- could the building be any more confusing?- and out into the street. He dialed a number, and then they sat down on a bench just outside, as he talked to someone on the line.

"-yep, we've finally found her, send the car over quick, let's not waste time!" He snapped the phone shut, then sat with the woman as he watched the street for the car with the Crypton logo on it.

After a few minutes of silence, he said to her, "A bit overwhelming, isn't it?" She just nodded, still caught up in her thoughts. "I understand. It's a lot to take in, but don't worry. This journey is almost over.

"But after every journey ends, another begins, someone said..." He got no response, so he just sighed. "I can just be quiet, if you'd prefer that." She nodded slightly, though quickly saying, "no offence."

"None taken," he sighed, shutting up.

After what felt like an eternity, a car pulled up, and the driver rolled down the window. The man talked to the driver for a little bit, but the woman couldn't catch any of their conversation. After they were done, the man beckoned for her to get in.

"Good luck," he said quietly as they rolled off. She almost didn't catch it, but she did, and something in her chest tightened from the realization that she was truly leaving life behind for a new chance.

The ride there was quiet, leaving her to her thoughts. There were quite a lot of them, but there was one in particular that stood out- _what have I gotten myself into?_

-End of Chapter 1-


	2. New Life

-New World-  
-By Hannahmypet-  
-Rating: K+-  
-Pairings: None-  
-Summary: Mortals can never know about the Vocaloids' past- not even the Vocaloids themselves know of their own pasts. For a certain new Vocaloid, this can cause not only confusion, but a great deal more.-  
-A/N: Two reviews and an update… wow, I'm really trying for this story. So, to answer my reviewers… Vero-Nya: Thank you for being my first reviewer! If not for reviews, I probably wouldn't make new chapters, because reviews are the way I know someone's interested in this story. JJfats: IKR? Luka stuff is not as common. 3 other people have used it? *sob* Now I don't feel original… JK, considering there's over 1000 fics of Vocaloid, that's pretty good.  
Wow, I said there would be no pairings, but I'm starting to read subtext in my own story… probably just wearing my shipping goggles too tight. Meh.  
(I kinda didn't proofread this all that much, so if you find any errors, please feel free to point 'em out.)  
… I'll shut up now and let you read it, m'kay?-  
-Disclaimer: Vocaloid and all associated properties belong to Yamaha, but the Vocaloids featured here belong to Crypton. So does Crypton itself.-

Chapter 2: New Life

The woman woke up on a table. It wasn't exactly soft, it was hard and cold, but she didn't pay much attention to that fact- in fact, this was the least of her worries.

The main one being where she was, or even, _who _she was.

She began to sit up, but a scientist-looking person in a white coat quickly rushed over and gently pushed her back down.

"Careful," she warned. "You just woke up, you shouldn't rush yourself. Slowly, now… that's good… okay." The woman sat up, and gently held out her hand in front of her face, turning it, feeling out of place. She wasn't sure what was off, but it didn't seem… normal. Something was different.

But she couldn't tell what was off, because she didn't know what it had been before.

"What… Where am I? Who am I?" Her throat felt odd, and her voice sounded off. Had her voice always sounded so floaty and… non-human? Was she even human?

"Don't worry, you're a little confused, that's understandable. Just relax, and I know you have a lot of questions, but go easy on your voice, okay? It's only your first day, after all." The woman was still quite confused- first day of what? What was wrong with her voice? And her previous questions weren't answered.

"Who… am I? Am I human? What…" she wanted to ask so much, but as the scientist had warned her to keep generally quiet, she did. After all, with her being so confused and this woman telling her all that she had learned so far, she thought that it was probably in her best interest to listen.

"Alright, you can stand up now, but be gentle." She did so, gripping the table for balance- she nearly toppled over, but quickly straightened up. She wasn't exactly used to this balance of weight, but it didn't take too long to get accustomed to it- it wasn't as if she was used to anything else, after all. This was when she noticed what she was wearing- it looked like a hospital gown, and it was made of some substance that wasn't exactly cloth-like. It also had some odd pink strands of what she assumed to be some kind of thread hanging from the top, though she wasn't sure what that was doing there.

"Okay, you balanced? Follow me, please." The scientist person opened a door near the end of the room (which was the same sterile white as everything in it), and led her down a hallway to another room. This room wasn't as white and sterile as the other one, but it was still quite boring. A man sat here, and as they entered, he beckoned for the woman to sit down. She did, and the scientist left the room quietly, leaving the two alone.

"So," the man started. "You're awfully confused, I must imagine. Here, I'll explain everything. You've just had your memory modified, so you don't remember anything, and you probably aren't used to your new body yet. Anything felt off? You're probably just not used to your Vocaloid form."

So she was a Vocaloid? Hmm… She thought and thought, but somehow couldn't remember what a Vocaloid was. "Vocaloid?" She asked, hoping he would explain what he meant.

He did. "You're part human, part robot. Singing robot, in fact. However, you just got your robot form, and we don't want you to be too hard on it for a while, okay? We'll just walk you through it, so go ahead and relax."

She wasn't too sure about this but she decided to just go with it. The man then handed her a set of clothes that looked more… normal, although it looked more like something out of an anime than normal clothing. He then pointed her to a room attached to that one.

"Just go and change into your clothes, okay?" She nodded, and went to change.

When she took off the hospital gown-looking thing, she found that what she had mistaken for pink thread was actually hair, which puzzled her- was pink a natural hair color? The outfit, while fitting quite nicely, was pretty revealing, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to go out there with other people. She also found that they gave her one sleeve- the other one was missing.

She came out, a bit unsure if it was right, but the man nodded. "Perfect. You look great."Then he took her hand and started to lead her down the hallway, talking to her along the way.

"So you must be hungry, right?" She hadn't thought about it, but he was right- she was really hungry, once she considered it. He smiled knowingly. "You've been out for a while, so you missed a meal or two. So come on- we're having a celebration to you, our newest Vocaloid, and you're invited. Let's go!"

Soon, they were in a large room, more decorated then the others. There were buffets of food along the walls, and people were all gathered in the center around a long table. As soon as they walked in, everyone started clapping.

"To our newest Vocaloid- Megurine Luka!" they cheered, raising their glasses amongst each other. The man with her nudged her arm and gave her a warm smile- they were cheering for her? Megurine Luka- so that was her name. She smiled slightly, a bit encouraged by the new information about herself and her situation.

"So, you should get some food in you." He nudged her towards the buffet, where many different foods of varieties she didn't even know existed waited for her to pick. She felt a bit awkward, considering that everyone was watching her and waiting.

"They want you to go first; after all, this is about you, right?" He smiled, and she decided to try and pretend no one was staring, instead letting her hunger take front. She picked a few choices, and placed them on her plate, deciding that she could always go back for more if she wanted. Then, she went for the table- they all directed her to the head of the table, which had apparently been left for her.

She sat down, once again aware everyone was unmoving, simply watching her. Trying not to feel like a science experiment in a lab, she sank her fork into a piece of tuna and took a bite.

It was pure perfection. "Mmm." Luka laid back in her chair, just letting the taste take over her. She began to think- would all the other foods taste quite as good? She took a bite of one of the fruits and found a similar thing happened- it tasted really good, albeit not as good as the tuna, but still. She immediately started digging in, ignoring the fact that she was being watched, even as some of the others were satisfied and began digging into their meals.

As each piece was eaten, she found that the super-taste started to diminish, but funnily enough, the tuna managed to keep its amazing flavor. Luka decided then- tuna was officially her favorite food. She chuckled a bit, even though she was serious, but the thought didn't keep her from liking the other tastes. They weren't quite as strong as before, but they were still quite good.

Once she had finished eating, a few people came over and asked her, in slow, thick English, "Can… you understand me?" And she did- she even realized that he wasn't speaking Japanese, but English. "Yes," she responded, speaking in English also. The people seemed to be happy about this, saying something about "It worked!" and "Congrats!" to each other. So… she spoke English as well. Hm.

After the dinner was over, the man who seemed to be personally keeping track of Luka, the same one who had told her what she was and had kept her along the track, put a hand on her shoulder and led her outside. A car, so dark that it almost was lost in the night, was waiting on the curb. He steered her towards the car.

"Now, you're going to live with the other Vocaloids. They're most likely going to be asleep when you get there, so you'll just be shown to your room- you'll meet the other Vocaloids tomorrow. Now, be sure to get some rest- it'll help. Really." He gave her a comforting smile and a pat on the back, then nudged her into the car.

"Goodbye, and good luck, Luka," he said, looking almost teary. "You'll be great, I know you will." As she was taken away in the car, she found herself almost wishing she could stay- he was the only one who actually seemed to view her as remotely human, and she thanked him for that. As they drove off, Luka dared to say one thing before she lost sight of him:

"…Thank you."

-End of Chapter 2-


End file.
